Code lyoko: Xana's Return
by naruhina pwns
Summary: After they are transferred to Alabama in the good Ole US of A a second super computer is located and activated by two locals. Follow the two friends as they meet the original L.D.F Lyoko Defense force and help them to finally destroy Xana for good.


Disclaimer: I do not own Odd, Ulrich, Yumi…Ect. Neither do I Own Jin Ishiyama for he belongs to G-Force-Sama and I have his/her permission to use him. I also do not own Annabelle Delilah Moore for she is owned by my best friend who is like my Imouto Miruki Mimiko I do own William Cobalt and Kenchi Williams. Miruki also owns Kylie Michaels.

Code Lyoko: XANA'S Vengeance and the Rise of the GX Experiments

Chapter 1

"Brinng" Black eyes snapped open as their owner sat up strait and picked up his pen, pretending to write. The teacher walked in, surveyed the class and said "Class dismissed." 19 year old William Lee Cobalt packed his stuff as everyone bustled past him. As soon as he was done he reached into a hidden pouch on his bags side and pulled out a bottle of Coke. He opened it as he walked out of the class room and started to drink it as he made his ay towards the usual at the soda vending machine. He watched as the various student rushed to get out of school for the day. He downed the last of the coke and bought another from the machine as he tossed the empty bottle away.

Annabelle Delilah Moore or Anna as she was called by her friends threaded her through the school crowd as she brushed a strand of her black hair out of her face and blinked as she spotted her friend William Lee Cobalt or William as she called him. She sighed as he tossed away an empty Coke bottle and bought another bottle of soda. His back was to her causing her to smirk as she snuck up on behind him. She was just about to jump him when some one crashed to the floor in front of her.

William heard the crash and turned to see his best friend Anna help up a boy with short black hair and brown eyes. "OI, watch where you're going," Said William as he picked up the boy's stuff and handed it to him. He then noticed that the boy hadn't heard him because he had a pair of headphones on. "Thank you." He said as he ….. moon walked away. "What a weirdo." Thought William as he turned to Anna and said "What's up?"

Anna had long Black hair that she held up via a light blue ribbon. Her eyes were blue and always seemed to hold a warm look in them. She was a strait A student, yet she wasn't stuck up like some of the others were. She was kind, polite and helpful to everyone she met. She was slender and had a light athletic build. Anna was the daughter of a multi-billionaire who had connections everywhere. He had access to the latest technology and even had connections within the military. He was also very protective of his daughter, that was something which William became familiar with real quickly. He still had nightmares of that night. It was only because Anna's interference that he was still alive. Soon Anna' dad had come to see him as a son and even offered to adopt him, but William had politely turned him down, saying that he was doing fine, Though this had come after he had tried to ask her out once. Never again would he cross that path. This he had told her after committing himself to an asylum for over a month.

William on the other hand was the complete opposite. He was tall and muscular, yet looked like he was as thin as a weed. He had black eyes and brown hair that he kept at ear length. He was often rude and brusque. He was a borderline student with his grades and a bit of a troublemaker. His black eyes always seemed to hold a stone like emotionless look in them, but beneath the stone exterior lay a soft heart. Due to being orphaned at the age of thirteen, he had become a loner. He was the brunt of many jokes which led to him becoming a prankster. He had hardened himself to the insults and pushed on with his life. Soon after he and Anna became friends after he was tripped. She had helped him pick up his books and invited him to sit with her at lunch. He didn't know how but the warm look in her eyes cut through his heart of stone. Soon he and Anna became close friends, causing her other friends to ask her if she was crazy. The only other girl he had managed to become acquainted with was her rival Kylie Michaels, the only other girl who didn't look down on him because of his orphan status.

Anna replied as her blue eyes sparkled "Nothing, just a boatload of homework." William sighed at his more studious friend and said "EH, blow it off for the night." Anna gave him a look that said he was crazy as he said "Oh come on Anna, I just came across a cave in the woods behind my apartment." This peaked her interest because like him, she was adventurous. They were always hiking and enjoying the outdoors. "I don't know, you know how my dad can be. William gulped, then grinned as he said "No problem." As he pulled out a cell walked a few steps away.

As he did something or someone caught Anna's attention. It was a boy with blonde hair that was spiked weirdly as William would say. He wore a purple jacket over a pink tee and purple pants. He also wore purple colored boots with magenta laces and bottoms. "He looks cute." Thought Anna as she felt her face grow warm. "Oi, you're not going Hinata on me now are ya?" She jerked her head around o face William as he walked up to her. She face palmed as he said "I just talked with your dad and he said you could go as long as you were home in time for dinner." Anna smiled as her eyes sparkled dangerously as she grabbed his arm and ran off with him being drug behind her. "OI, I can run you know!" He yelled over the wind. She slowed and let him as he said "We need to pick up some supplies at my place." She sighed as hi apartments came into view.

They were run down with the paint peeling and several windows were broken. "What kind of job did you say you had again?" asked Anna as she gave a look that said "Ask my dad for some cash." He said "One that pays enough for me to eat and pay the bills." He said as he unlocked the door and opened it. He entered his one room apartment with Anna close behind. Inside was what William called home. In one corner sat a TV set with bent up antennae and a dented Xbox 360 which had taken three months worth of saving and cutting back on his meals. In front of the TV sat an old couch that had two holes in the left cushion and beside it stood a small table that was supported by two legs and two cinder blocks. Against the far wall sat a wooden cabinet which held a small refrigerator. Several times Anna had tried to convince William to talk to her father for some money, but he would just smile sadly and say "No thanks, I'm doing fine."

Some would see this stubbornness as foolish pride but it wasn't. He just didn't want to be a burden to someone and asking for money from his best friend's father would make him feel like a worthless vagabond who was using taking advantage of his friend's finances.

He opened up the refrigerator and tossed several cans of soda and bottles of water into his knapsack. He then tossed in several snacks and turned to Anna and said "Lets roll out."


End file.
